


Lawrence High

by CLeighWrites



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - The Outsiders (S. E. Hinton) Fusion, Bobby Singer Is Trans, Car Sex, Different Side of the Tracks, F/F, F/M, Greaser Dean Winchester, Greaser Sam Winchester, Inspiration - Outsiders, Kink Bingo 2019, Reader-Insert, SPN Kink Bingo, Soc Reader, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Lawrence Kansas was a  big city, with small town ideals. You were the rebel; the girl from the right side of town dating the bad boy from the wrong side of town. With a crazy group of friends, you navigate the dynamics of high school.





	Lawrence High

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 2019 Kink Bingo card. Square filled: High School AU

Lawrence Kansas was a typical, small, midwestern city that still felt like a small town. The local diner, Ellen’s, was the place to be on a Friday night, the drive-in showed a double feature every Saturday, and the high school football team went to the Championship every year. The teens would all go park down by Clinton Lake, or the Kansas River, depending on how far they were willing to drive. 

Every neighborhood had its own set of rules, and classes of people, each governed by their very own set of bored housewives. At Lawrence High School the primary neighborhoods represented were East Lawrence, West Lawrence, and a very few elites from Hillcrest. The city wasn’t as segregated as it once was, but just like other cities, what part of town you come from is important. 

You grew up in East Lawrence in a stereotypical suburban home. You had a little sister, Brandy, a three-bedroom home, and a 2.5 car garage. Your parents were disgustingly, happily married, and had more than enough money for your family to live comfortably. Being the eldest, it was up to you to do well in school and represent the family name; with your mother and her parents being from Hillcrest, family reputation was very important. 

On the other side of town, in West Lawrence, in a single-wide mobile home, is where your boyfriend, Dean, lived with his little brother Sammy, their mom, and sometimes their dad. Dean’s dad traveled for work, and, from what Dean had told you, drank most of the time when he made it back home. Their mom wasn’t much better, working almost every day and some nights at a convenience store, then drinking herself to sleep at night. You had always wished there was some way you could help Dean and Sam, but Dean always said that they were fine and that there was food on the table, and the lights stayed on, for the most part. 

Much to the chagrin of your mother, you were somewhat of a social butterfly. Dating Dean Winchester was only one of your social faults, she was sure was just a phase. Your friends spanned from Hillcrest to West Hills, which was only a small notch above West Lawrence as far as she was concerned. Your mother was also just religious enough to not condone same-sex relationships, and don’t even get her started on anyone who’s transgender or gender fluid. You made it your mission to never mention to her that your neighbor Bobby, had grown up known as Barb.

Despite your mother’s protests, you stayed friends with all of your girl friends, even after they got girlfriends. You were happy for them, even though you wished more people felt the same way. The older generations put too much importance on what the sex and social status of the person you’re with is, and not enough on what type of person they actually are. In your opinion, some of them would have been much better off married to inanimate objects rather than other people. Which is what you found yourself discussing one Friday night, after Dean had another victorious football game, with your friends at Ellen’s. 

“I just don’t understand what the big deal is. Why can’t we have the party at your place?” Claire, your best friend since you were in Kindergarten, asked. 

“I told you. My mom a) doesn’t like that you are all dating each other, and b) she’s not comfortable with couples staying the night together without supervision and separate bedrooms.” You hated yourself for even having to repeat a paraphrased version of what your mother had actually said when you had asked her to host your all-girls slumber party after homecoming in three weeks. 

“Your mom’s known me, for like, ever. I don’t get it.” Claire was just as frustrated as you were, but there was just no way she was going to let her and her girlfriend Kaia sleep in the same room together.

It would be ridiculous to split up into multiple rooms, especially since Hannah and Donna, and Meg and Abby would also be attending. Your friend Jody would be there as well, but she’s ace, which was something else your mother didn’t understand and wasn’t nearly as much of an issue according to her. There had to be something you could do to get your mom to stop being so misunderstanding. 

Warm hands wrapping around your waist pulled you from your thoughts, and hot breath on your ear drew in your attention completely. “Don’t worry so much about your mom; she’ll come around.” Dean’s deep voice reassured you. 

You turned your head to face him, keeping his arms tight around your body, “You sound so sure.”

“I am, she loves you, she’s just outdated. Kind of like Abbadon over there with her teeny-bopper look she’s got going on.”

“Fuck off Dean, and it’s Abby,” Meg retorted. “I like the look, and skater dresses are totally in.”

“Aww, thanks, babe.” Abby leaned over and kissed her.

“Sorry red, you’ll always be Abbadon to me.” Dean winked at her, and she rolled her eyes in reply. 

“Don’t bother,” Sam told her, “once he picks a name for you, in his head, that’s what he sticks with.” He threw a fry at his older brother. 

“Aww, what’s the matter, Sammy?”

“It’s Sam,” he said under his breath, picking at his leftover fries.

“Hi, Sam,” the girl who had waited on the table had come back to check on you. 

“Hey, Piper.” Was Sam blushing?

“Everything okay over here? Do you all need anything else?”

“Um…,” Sam floundered for words, look helplessly around the table for the right answer, poor kid.

“Naw, we’re good for right now, sweetheart, thanks,” Dean answered for him. 

Piper looked at him, then smiled at Sam again before walking away. Dean’s fingers tightened on your stomach,and you jerked violently in his grip, scream-laughing, unable to break his hold on you. 

“Dean… stop it!” 

Everyone around the table was looking at you; then Dean finally stopped tickling you. You shoved him with your shoulder when he let go of you completely. He nodded to his little brother, who was looking across the room, through his bangs, at the waitress while still picking at his fries. Dean had tickled you to get the attention off of Sam so he wouldn’t be so embarrassed; sometimes you wished you had a big brother like Dean. 

After everyone had finished their shakes, and Sam had completely obliterated his fries, you all split the bill and left a tip for Piper. You covered Dean and Sam’s part, and Dean helped with the tip, as was the custom. It had been a sore subject the first few times he had hung out with you and your friends, but you assured him that you got more than you would need with your allowance and that your parents filled your gas tank every week, so you had nothing else to spend your money on. You invited him and his brother out, so you would pay. Dean stopped fighting it but still insisted on contributing somehow, so he always added to the tip. 

Dean opened the driver’s side door for you to hop in, then got in on the passenger side, while Sam climbed into the back, and the girls all piled into Abby’s hearse. Her parents were super-religious, and the best way she figured she could rebel against them would be to drive the old fashioned funeral car. The plus side was that she could always find her car in a parking lot, and there was more than enough room in the back, as long as you didn’t mind not having a seat belt. Abby turned right out of the parking lot, and you took a left, heading to the other side of town to drop off Dean and Sam. 

Dean always liked to be touching you; he’s very kinesthetic that way. Sometimes he’ll have his hand on your shoulder, or in your hair; tonight his hand was on your thigh with his pinky caressing down between your legs. You had lost your virginity to each other over the summer, and that had made him a little more bold with how he would touch you, even in front of his little brother. You could barely focus enough not to run red lights and barely managed to pull up to the correct trailer on his road. 

“Night, Sam,” you called out as Sam immediately opened the door to get out of the car before Dean jumped you.

“Night, Y/N,” he called back on his way up the steps.

All of the lights were off, so you left your headlights on until Sam made it inside, then shut off the car. Dean switched hands, running his right hand higher up your thigh as he threaded the fingers of his left through your hair, pulling your face to his for a deep kiss. Dean was a fantastic kisser; his lips soft yet demanding, and his tongue was sure and wickedly dexterous. He had you breathless in a matter of minutes, his hand putting just the right amount of pressure on the seam of your jeans. 

“How much time do you have?” Dean asked against your neck between nips and kisses.

“I’m… supposed to be home… by eleven,” you managed to tell him between gasped breaths.

“That gives me about… thirty minutes. Plenty enough time.” He pulled back and grinned at you, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Dean, thirty minutes isn’t that long.” 

“Trust me, do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Set your alarm for twenty-five minutes.”

After you did so, Dean motioned for you to get into the backseat, so you kicked your shoes off then tucked your legs up in the seat and wiggled your way between the front seats into the back. You leaned back into the seat, facing him, while Dean took the easy way, getting out through the door, then crawling into the seat with you, and turning around to shut the door. With the car off, the night air was chilly on your feet, but any thought of discomfort was washed away by Dean fitting his way between your knees and leaning over you to kiss you properly. 

He instantly built you back up into a sweaty, moaning mess. His hands all over you, under your shirt and bra, slipping down to tease under the hem of your pants. Things had been getting progressively more physical between the two of you, but things hadn’t managed to go beyond the missionary position before. 

“Dean,” you breathed, meaning it as a warning, but weren’t able to make it sound that way. “I’m… not- I can’t right now.”

His hands stilled, and he pulled back to look you in the eye. “Y/N, if you want to stop, we can. I just, I’ve never felt like this with anyone before. I wanna make you feel good.”

He sounded so sincere, and even after everything your mom had told you about ‘horny teenage boys’, you trusted Dean. Everything you had done together had felt so good, and you couldn’t imagine him hurting you in any way. “Okay, Dean. Yes.”

“Yes? Really?” He began to kiss down your neck again.

“Yes, but remember... I only just started birth control... so we can’t-”

“I wasn’t going to do that. If you trust me, I had something else in mind.” His smirk both thrilled and frightened you.

“What?” It was all you could get out through the gasps of breath he was pulling from you. 

“Well, I was thinking… that I’d put my mouth on you.” He paused to trail his tongue down your throat to your collarbone.

“You’ve done that before,” you teased.

“Not down here,” he corrected as his fingers slid beyond the band of your panties. “Oh, Y/N/N, you’re so wet.”

“Uh-huh,” you moaned as his fingers explored your now accessible sex.

Dean used his other hand to lift your shirt to your chin and remove the cups of your bra from your breasts. The action accompanied by the chilly night air made your nipples harden even before his fingers and lips gave them any attention. You arched underneath of him, simultaneously making his hand and his mouth work you harder. All of the sensations he was supplying to your body got to be too much. You groaned when he took his hand out from your pants and started kissing down your stomach. 

He looked up at you through his lashes as he undid the button on your pants, and kept eye contact as he unfastened the zipper. Goosebumps spread across your abdomen as his fingers lightly played at the tops of your jeans and panties. You nodded your head and lifted your hips for him to remove the clothing and expose yourself to him. You had never felt so vulnerable, but it was exciting. Dean took a moment to look at you, almost as if he was memorizing what you looked like, bare to him. Just before you closed your legs, feeling uncomfortable, Dean leaned back between your legs and kissed you.

This kiss was deliberate and needy, while his hand resumed its place at the top of your mound, his fingers gently settling back into place around your clit. Sparks flew as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and he growled at your responsiveness. He moved his mouth down your jaw, then down your neck, then took a brief moment to pay his respects to both nipples before he continued his way back down your stomach. He paused, both of you breathing heavy, just before he got to where your hair started to get thicker. This was the point of no return. You could still say no, he was giving you and out but if you didn’t say no, there was no going back from this, this would be the first time anyone had ever done this to you. 

Without hesitation, you nodded your head again, and Dean moved his fingers aside and placed them on your thigh. He resumed his kisses, leading around your patch of hair, trailing lightly on your thigh before, ever so gently, he placed a kiss on your outer lips. You jerked at the intimate touch, but cleared your throat and vowed to hold yourself still going forward. Dean was smiling as he tested you again, with a teasing trace of his tongue along your slit, not pushing past the skin, just introducing himself with a wet, firm touch. It was a strange sensation, but not an unwelcome one. He grabbed under your hips and scooted you further up the seat, effectively switching positions so that he was lying on his stomach, knees bent between the seats, and you were almost sitting upright against the door. 

With his hands still wrapped around your legs, he gave you a squeeze, which was your only warning before he dove into your exposed sex. He kissed and licked and sucked everything he could get his mouth on. You were squirming, not exactly trying to get away, but unable to control the impulse. His hands held firm, and the only movement you could make was to grind against his face. He hummed as you rocked your hips harder onto his waiting mouth, and greeted you with flicks and kisses. When you were certain his jaw would be numb, he surprised you by pointing his tongue and shoving it into your soaked hole. 

His nose was shoved into your clit while his tongue fucked you. You had never felt anything like it before. When he started to kiss and suck at your clit again, you could feel your inner walls starting to tighten up, pulsing and clenching around nothing. You were a shameless mess comprised of thrusting hips and sinful moans, and Dean could read you like a book. He removed one of his hands from its place holding you down, only to shove two fingers into your core, immediately crooking them inside of you. He seemed to find what he was looking for when your back came off of the door and you grabbed at his hair with both hands, trying your damnedest not to scream. He experimented hitting that same spot a few more times, each time getting the same response. The last time he did it he also sealed his lips around your aching bud and worked you into oblivion. 

His tongue expertly flicked your outer nerves, still trapped between his lips, while his fingers never gave your inner nerves reprieve. Your eyes rolled back in your head, and your heart was pounding out of your chest, and your legs began to shake. You felt a tightening in your abdomen, and your entire body got chills and overheated all at once. It was so much _more_ than you had ever experienced; it felt like you were going to explode and die. The pressure built and built until you were sure that you weren’t breathing, and without warning your entire body convulsed, and you had to hold back a scream before you flopped back down into the backseat again.

“Y/N, baby? Breathe.” Dean’s voice lifted you from the pleasure-fog you had seeped into. His eyes slowly came into focus once again, then you realized that his hands were cupping your face. “You okay?” 

All you could do was laugh and nod your head, unable to form words at that moment. It took you a few minutes, and some deep, not quite settling, breaths, you were able to convey a few words, “Oh… yeah… so… good… thank you.” 

“No, thank you,” Dean chuckled.

He put your bra back on you, lowered your shirt, and sat down at your feet while you caught your breath. His hands never left you, fingers tracing patterns on your legs, reaching up to brush wayward strands of hair from your face. For growing up in such a rough place, Dean’s touch was always so gentle. It was one of the things you loved about him.

Once you had regained yourself enough to sit up properly, you bent down and grabbed your pants, foregoing your underwear. You fought the material to get it all right-side-out for you to stick your legs in, and Dean laughed as he tried to help you in the cramped back seat. When you finally had your pants back on, and buttoned, and your shirt and bra were straightened out, you smiled at him. 

“What about you?” you asked, trying to be sexy as you leaned over into his space.

His hand grabbed yours, just before you could get to the crotch of his pants, but he smiled down at you. “I’m good.” You tried to mask the hurt on your face with a smile, but he stopped you from pulling away from him. “No, not like that. It’s just that I, um, I kinda already….” His head fell, and you could see the shame on his face.

“Dean, that was amazing. I just wanted to make sure you got something out of it, too.” You pulled on his hand and pulled his arm around you, curling into his side and lacing your fingers together.

“Oh, I definitely got something out of it! Don’t worry about me.” 

After a few minutes of lying in each other’s arms, your alarm went off. You groaned as you reached into the front seat to turn it off, and Dean had shifted in place to get out of the car when you leaned back again. When you turned to face him, he grabbed your face and kissed you hard.

“You gotta go,” he whispered against your lips.

“I know.” After everything that had just happened, the last thing you wanted to do was leave, but you knew you had to. 

Dean opened his door and stepped out backward, his hand in yours leading you around to the driver’s side of the car. He pulled you in for another brain-frying kiss, then opened the door for you to get in. You started the car and watched as he climbed the few short steps up to his door, then waved goodbye as he stepped inside. All the way home all you could think about was the feel of Dean’s body on yours, and how much your heart hurt when you had to leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> _I've been busy writing my Big Bang, but will hopefully start to finish this series soon... there's a lot of pairs on my card that can be filled in this AU!_
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
